Le charme d'amour
by Gunjiin
Summary: Kagami a, accidentellement, mangé un bento qui contient un filtre d'amour. À partir de là sa vie va grandement changer, surtout à cause des différents garçons qui vont lui courir après pour avoir une chance d'être avec lui. Seul souci : Kagami aime Aomine, or ce dernier semble ne pas ressentir l'effet du filtre. Les sentiments de Kagami ne seront-ils donc jamais réciproque ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Point de vue : Kagami**

Quelque chose ne va pas, mais je suis incapable de dire comment ça a pu arriver. Tout avait bien commencé ce matin. Avec l'équipe nous avions un match amical à faire contre celle de Kise. C'est toujours un plaisir de jouer contre lui car il y va toujours à fond. Et contrairement à d'un autre dont je ne citerai pas le nom, lui fait toujours ça avec le sourire. C'est pour cette raison qu'avec le temps je suis devenu assez proche de Kise. Mais je ne pensais pas être suffisamment proche de lui pour… qu'il m'embrasse !? Je n'ai pas compris, mais tout à dérapé à ce moment.

J'étais tranquillement en train de manger, pour une fois que la coach réussissait un plat en plus c'était un miracle et un délice de se nourrir. Et tandis que nous parlions de tout et de rien, Kise c'est mis à m'embrasser. J'ai eu beau le repousser, le bougre à eu assez de force pour rester en place et prolongé le baiser. Et évidemment il a fallu que nous ayons des spectateurs. Toute l'équipe de Seirin et Momoi étaient là.

— Kise ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?

— Je… Aucune idée, j'en ai juste eu envie d'un seul coup. Ça te dérange si je recommence Kagamicchi ?

— Que… ? Oui, bien sûr que ça me dérange ! Merde quoi, Kise… !

Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passe je sens une autre pression contre mes lèvres. C'est beaucoup plus court cette fois, chaste au possible, mais les faits sont là : on m'a de nouveau embrassé ! Quand la personne s'éloigne je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Kuroko cette fois. Je ne l'avais pas du tout vu approché, comme à son habitude.

— Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

— Eh bien… Kise a eu le droit à un baiser, alors j'en voulais un moi aussi.

— Vous êtes flippant les gars, moi j'me casse !

Et avant que quiconque puisse me répondre, je m'en vais. Hors de question que je reste là alors qu'ils jouent à un quelconque jeu qui ne me fait pas rire. Sérieux… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? Encore que Kise ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Il aime jouer de ses charmes et pousser les limites des gens. Mais… Kuroko ? Ça ne lui ressemble clairement pas.

— Tien donc, regarder qui voilà, Kagami…

— Midorima ?!

Tandis que le vert s'approche de moi, je me recule vivement. L'expérience avec les deux autres anciens membres de la génération miracle m'ont suffit. Même si je vois mal Midorima réagir de la même manière que Kise, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

— Hmm ? Aurais-tu peur de moi, Kagami ?

— Tss jamais ! Je n'ai juste pas confiance aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu aurais peur que je fasse… ça ?

Et tout en étant aussi rapide que quand il marque des trois points, le voilà qu'il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres aussi. Tout comme avec Kuroko, cela ne dure pas plus d'une seconde, mais ça suffit pour que je sois sous le choc. Dite moi que je rêve ?! C'est forcement un cauchemar là !

— Que… ?

— Aah je comprends pourquoi Kuroko c'est vanté de t'avoir embrassé, c'est plutôt agréable.

— Kuroko a fait QUOI ?!

— A plus tard Kagami, j'espère te revoir très bientôt.

— Eeh ! Ne m'ignore pas quand je te parle !

Tss il est parti et je n'ai aucune envie de lui courir après. Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je fais une chose pareille. Mais quelle journée de dingue… Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça m'arrive à moi ? Kise, Kuroko et maintenant même Midorima ? Il n'est pas du genre à être fan de blague ou autre pourtant. Alors qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Il n'y a aucune chance pour que les trois aient de quelques sentiments envers moi je le sais. Évidemment je parle de sentiment amoureux. Car sinon je sais que Kise me respect, tout comme Kuroko – et je leur rends bien – et je sais aussi que Midorima a du mal à me supporter. Alors… POURQUOI ?!

Totalement perdu dans mes pensées je ne fais pas attention aux deux personnes qui viennent vers moi. Pourtant l'un des deux est tellement grand que j'aurais dû le voir à des kilomètres. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de sursauter quand j'entends le géant aux cheveux violet me parler.

— Neee Kaga-chin fait attention où tu marches.

— Que ? Murasakibara ? Et… Akashi ?!

— Regarde où tu marches enfin Kagami !

C'est ma journée spéciale génération miracle, que je les croise tous ? Enfin presque, je n'ai pas encore croisé Aomine. Dommage, c'est sûrement le seul que je n'aurais pas regretté d'avoir vu. Non, là je m'égare il ne faut surtout pas que je pense à ça !

— Neee Kaga-chin, tu veux une sucrerie ? J'en ai acheté plein au magasin.

Il a dit… quoi ? Là c'est la preuve que je ne suis plus dans la réalité n'est-ce pas ? Murasakibara qui me propose de la nourriture ? Sérieusement ? Même Akashi semble choqué ! Non clairement, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Jamais Murasakibara ne donnerait quelque chose à manger à quelqu'un d'autre, il tient beaucoup trop à sas nourriture !

— Tu m'impressionnes Atsushi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais toi aussi un rival.

— Rival ? Par rapport à quoi ?

— A toi Kagami. Je t'aurais et ce n'est pas Atsushi et ses sucreries qui me feront perdent.

— Hein… ?

— Je ne peux pas être plus clair Kagami, tu seras à moi et à personne d'autre.

— C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? D'abord les trois autres qui m'embrassent, Murasakibara qui me propose de la nourriture et toi qui me sors ça ? Vous avez tous prit un coup sur la tête ?!

— La liste de mes rivaux s'agrandit vite il faut croire.

— Il n'y a personne qui a des rivaux !

— Aaah ? Tu t'offres donc directement à moi ?

— Quoi ? Absolument pas ! Tu rêves !

— Tss… Je t'aurais à l'usure. Vient Atsushi, allons-y.

— Aaah Aka-chin attend moi !

Un monde de fou… Je suis tombé dans un monde de taré. Faite que cette journée s'arrête vite, je vous en supplie. Car là, si tous les autres ne sont pas dingues, c'est moi qui vais le devenir !

— Kagami !

Aaah… Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber sur la tête maintenant ? Après avoir poussé un soupir de d'espoir total je me retourne vers la personne qui court vers moi. Je ne le sens pas… Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir un instinct de fou pourtant, mais là vraiment, je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qu'elle va me dire.

— Coach ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— Je suis désolé !

— Euh… Pourquoi ?

— Je crois que je sais ce qui t'arrive… Et tu risques de ne pas apprécier…

— Attend… Tu sais pourquoi tout le monde réagis bizarrement ?

— Oui… En fait il se peut que ce soit… ma faute…

— Je t'écoute.

— J'ai acheté, par curiosité, un filtre d'amour… Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser, tu sais ! Mais je me demandais si ça marchait ou non. Et pourtant j'ai fini par l'oublier dans un coin. Hier il me manquait quelques épices pour finir le bento que je t'ai donné et j'ai utilisé ce fameux filtre. En fait je ne pensais plus que c'était ça, mais… Enfin quand j'ai réfléchi aux comportements de Kise et de Kuroko je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'en parle…

— Un filtre d'amour ? Riko…

— Je suis désolé…

— Bon… Comment ça marche et les effets se terminent quand ?

— Tout ceux qui ont un grand respect pour toi ou des sentiments très fort à ton égard vont tomber amoureux de toi et voudront… Eh bien sortir avec toi tout simplement. Pour ce qui est de la fin des effets… Je n'en ai aucune idée Kagami… Je suis désolé…

— Rhaaa la poisse… Attends…

Elle a bien dit « tout ceux qui ont un grand respect pour toi ou des sentiments très fort à ton égard » ?! Pour Kise et Kuroko je peux comprendre, mais… Midorima, Murasakibara et Akashi ?! Là c'est complètement irréaliste ! Mais du coup si ça a marché pour eux, est-ce que cela aurait un quelconque effet sur Aomine ?

— Je dois absolument aller faire un truc, Riko ! On se voit demain !

Si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, alors je peux peut-être vérifier quelque chose ! Il faut absolument que je trouve Aomine. Vu l'heure et ce qu'à dit Momoi toute à l'heure, il doit être sûr le toit de son lycée. Si, quand on sera en face il a une réaction qui va dans le sens des autres, alors je pourrais me dire que mes sentiments sont peut-être réciproque de son côté ! Je m'étais dit que je n'avais strictement aucune chance avec lui, mais là je vais peut-être avoir la preuve que j'ai eu tort !

 **Point de vue : Aomine**

Je me fais chier… Satsuki est partie je ne sais où, je n'ai personne avec qui jouer au basket et en plus de ça j'ai oublié mes magazines chez moi. Fait chier… Je sursaute rapidement quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

— Satsuki ? Je pensais que tu avais un truc à faire aujourd'hui.

— Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de ce passé !

— Pour que tu réagisses comme ça, c'est sûrement un truc qui ne va pas m'intéresser.

— Rhaaa Dai-chan ne soit pas médisant ! Kise et Kuroko ont embrassé Kagami !

— Quoi… ?

— Écoute-moi quand je parle Dai-chan ! Je t'ai dit que Kise et Kuroko avaient tout les deux embrassé Kagami ! Nous étions en train de discuter quand Kise a commencé. Puis Kuroko a fait de même comme s'il était jaloux, c'était trop cuuuuute !

Ils ont… quoi ?! Non, non, non ! Impossible ! Kagami ne les aurait jamais laissé faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Il n'a pas de compte à me rendre ou autre, mais… Non il n'aurait pas laissé faire ça… Je ne peux pas le croire.

Je raccroche au nez de Satsuki quand celui qui hante – un peu trop à mon goût – mes pensées se pointe devant moi. Il est à bout de souffle et il semble attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi, ça je n'en sais rien.

— Hey ! Euh…

— Un souci Kagami ? Tu essayes d'éviter ton fan club ?

— Mon quoi… ?

Mon ton est cassant, mais je n'y peu rien. Quand il s'agit de Kagami je suis jaloux, c'est instinctif. Je ne contrôle plus rien quand il est concerné de toute façon. Alors là, de savoir que les deux autres ont osé l'embrassé ça me met hors de moi !

— Ooh tu es au courant pour ce qui s'est passé juste avant ?

— Ouais.

— Un truc de dingue, je ne sais pas lequel des cinq m'a le plus étonné, mais…

— Les cinq ?!

— Euh… Ouais. Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara et Akashi. Ça a été ma journée aujourd'hui. Mais euh, je me demandais…

Oooh c'est quoi cette histoire avec les trois autres là ? Il s'est passé quoi avec eux ? Ils ont aussi osé le toucher ? Ou plus ? Ou autre chose ? Merde, je déteste être dans le flou ! Mais il est hors de question que je lui montre que je suis jaloux ! Parce que je le suis, vraiment ! D'imaginer Kuroko et Kise l'embrasser me met déjà hors de moi, mais me dire que les trois autres ont aussi potentiellement pu le faire ça me révolte ! Kagami est à moi et à personne d'autre ! Sauf que… le principal intéressé ne le sait pas.

— Eh bien, tu as l'air occupé dit donc. Tu m'excuses mais j'ai moi-même quelque chose à faire, alors il faut que j'y aille.

Juste avant de quitter le toit je me retourne vers Kagami qui semble… Déçu ? Je suis pourtant aussi direct que d'habitude, non ? Et en temps normal ça ne lui fait rien que je parte en plein milieu d'une discussion. Ou alors il ne le montre pas ? Non, je dois juste avoir rêvé c'est tout. Après tout on n'est pas vraiment ami. Ce n'est pas parce que je passe mon temps à imaginer son corps sous le mien au point d'en rêver toutes les nuits qu'on va devenir les meilleurs potes du monde. Ou plus encore. Alors je ne change rien à mon plan et je quitte le toit.

 **Point de vue : Kagami**

Il n'a pas réagi… J'y ai cru à un moment, quand il a eu l'air jaloux. Mais cela a disparu si vite, que je suis sûr que je me suis juste fait des films. Si ce qu'à dit Riko est vrai, alors ça veut dire qu'Aomine ne ressent rien pour moi ? Même pas de l'amitié, une certaine complicité ou juste un certain respect ? Rien du tout ? Donc mes sentiments ne sont clairement pas – et ne seront jamais – partagés ? Je le savais déjà, mais en avoir la preuve est plus dur que ce que je pensais… Dire que pendant un moment j'ai eu un léger espoir. Mais on parle d'Aomine là, alors c'était tellement logique que je sois dans le faux… Tellement logique, mais pourtant tellement dur aussi… Merde ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ?!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello~**

 **Déjà je vous remercie de l'accueil fait à cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup~ !**

 **Poupoune52210 : Eeh voilà la suite ^^ J'espère que ça sera à ton goût~ !**

 **Winnieli : Hey ! ^^ Eeeh oui je trouve ça aussi étrange et cool l'idée du filtre d'amour ^^ Aaah le couple Aomine x Kagami n'est pas non plus mon ship favori de Kuroko, mais je trouvais que cette histoire était parfaite pour eux ^^**

 **monica da silva : Aah oui pauvre Kagami et il n'est pas au bout de sa peine ^^**

 **Chuddit : Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, rien que ce message me touche beaucoup~ !**

* * *

 **Point de vue : Kagami**

Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine que j'ai avalé ce foutu filtre d'amour sans le faire exprès. Et dire que ma vie à changer depuis ce moment-là c'est peu dire. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cela n'a même pas changé dans le bon sens ! Je ne demandais pas grand-chose pourtant : juste que ce charme face effet sur Aomine pour que je sache si j'avais enfin une chance. Et à la place ? Ça marche sur tout le monde sauf sur lui ! Comment je fais pour ne pas penser que je suis maudit après ça ? Après on parle d'Aomine donc c'était pourtant logique qu'il ne ressente rien pour moi. Est-il même capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou pour les filles de ses magazines ? J'en doute… Pour mon plus grand malheur.

— Kagamicchi~ !

Aah super… J'avais réussi à l'éviter jusqu'ici aujourd'hui, mais la chance ne pouvait pas me poursuivre éternellement. Kise est sûrement celui qui a le plus changé depuis toute cette histoire. Car Kuroko est toujours aussi discret et invisible, même si du coup cela rend ses attaques « bisous » beaucoup plus dur à esquiver. Midorima, Murasakibara et Akashi vivent plus loin, donc forte heureusement je ne les vois quasiment pas. Même si cela ne les empêche pas de me harceler par sms. C'est arrivé à un point où j'ai éteint mon téléphone et que je l'ai laissé chez moi pour ne plus l'entendre sonner. J'ai prévenu quelques personnes par rapport à ça pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas comme Alex et Himuro.

— Salut Kise… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je te kidnappe !

— Hein… ?

— Suis moi baka~ !

— Euh… D'accord.

Un détail important avec Kise : il vaut mieux accepter rapidement ce qu'il demande. Pour la simple et bonne raison que sinon il trouve un moyen de me faire plier et de dire oui. Et souvent ce « moyen » rime avec « je vais t'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter ». Du coup… Ouais j'accepte presque tout ce qu'il me demande.

— Alors, où allons nous ?

— Je t'invite manger ! J'ai eu un peu d'argent grâce à mon dernier shooting, alors je me suis dit que ça serait cool de passer du temps ensemble~ !

— Kise… Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu dépenses de l'argent pour moi !

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre à la fin ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me demande de le rembourser une fois qu'il aura récupéré la raison. Car je veux qu'il retrouve la raison, mais plus le temps passe et plus je désespère. Mais là en quelques semaines ils m'ont tous pompé mon énergie à leur manière…

— Ne joue pas à ça Kagami ! Je veux juste te payer un repas, je ne te paye pas une lune de miel non plus ! Pas encore en tout cas.

Kise est ses blagues toujours aussi mordantes. Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une blague ! Non parce qu'avec le blond il est normal de se demander s'il est d'humeur blagueur ou non. Surtout que là il est quand même sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour… Mais bon je pense que même Kise ne dirais pas ce genre de chose en étant sincère. Du moins, je l'espère de tout mon cœur…

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai même pas fait attention au fait que Kise a effectivement payé pour moi. Il sait pourtant la quantité astronomique de nourriture que je mange, alors pourquoi ? Veut-il a se point se ruiner ? Passons à autre chose, j'arriverais à lui payer un repas un autre jour pour compenser.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, nous parlons de tous et de rien comme à notre habitude. De ce côté-là je suis content que rien n'ait changé. Ça m'aurait vraiment manqué mes discussions avec Kise. Mais fort heureusement c'est toujours pareil.

— Aaaah c'est Kise-kun !

Ouais, un autre détail qui n'a pas changé avec le blond c'est sa horde de fan qui arrive toujours à le retrouver. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fait pour garder son sourire intact alors qu'une dizaine de filles est constamment collé à lui à essayer de l'embrasser, de le câliner, d'avoir des photos, etc. En y pensant… C'est un peu ce que je vis avec Kise et Kuroko et même un peu avec trois des autres membres de la génération des miracles… Donc c'est clair : je ne supporte déjà pas ça depuis quelques semaines et quand c'est un ou deux des garçons à la fois, alors plus…

— Désolé les filles, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider.

— Ooooh… Mais pourquoi ? Kise-kuuuun…

Elles me tapent sur les nerfs, mon dieu qu'elles me tapent sur les nerfs…

— Sauf que là je suis en plein rencard les filles, alors ma priorité c'est Kagamicchi~ !

— Que… quoi ?

Le plus drôle dans cette situation c'est que les filles et moi-même nous avons eu la même réaction. Ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire Kise d'ailleurs. Ce dernier ne se décourage pas à cause de ma réaction au contraire même : il se lève, contourne notre table et avant que je ne puisse comprendre son geste il m'embrasse. Je sens à travers cet échange le sourire de Kise quand il sent que les filles nous laissent tranquille.

— Gomen-ne Kagamicchi… Enfin, je suis désolé pour les filles, pas de t'avoir embrassé bien sûr~

 **Point de vue : Aomine**

Le fait que Momoi n'arrête pas de me parler de Kagami et de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui ne m'a pas fait croire que cette histoire était vraie. Je veux dire… D'un seul coup Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi et Murasakibara se sont mis à tourner autour de Kagami ? Comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ? Non c'est impossible. Ou alors c'est louche. Peu importe, dans tous les cas je refusais d'y croire. Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Car il est clair que je n'ai pas rêvé : Kise vient bien d'embrasser MON Kagami ! Bon, le « mon » était de trop je sais. Mais c'est juste que Kagami ne sait pas encore qu'il est à moi, c'est tout. Mais bref : comment cet abruti de Kise a pu oser l'embrasser ? Et pire, en être fier, s'en vanter et rester ensuite à côté de Kagami en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais le pire du pire c'est que Kagami ne fait rien contre tout ça ! Il ne repousse pas Kise quand ce dernier l'embrasse, ni quand il squatte à côté de lui !

D'un pas rageur, que je tente de calmer quand j'arrive à proximité d'eux, j'avale la distance qui me sépare de Kagami et de Kise. Aucun des deux ne m'a vu arrivé alors il sursaute légèrement à mon arrivé.

— Alors les tourtereaux, comme ça va ?

— Aah Aominecchi ! Moooh pourquoi es-tu là ?

— C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir aussi Kise, merci.

— Aaah ne le prend pas mal, mais avec Kagami nous avons un rencard et nous avons déjà été dérangés juste avant alors…

Un rencard ? Sérieusement ? D'où Kagami se permet d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un autre que moi ?! Bon, Aomine, on se calme. Respire une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Voilà, maintenant tu peux reprendre la parole sans montrer que tu es l'homme le plus jaloux de cette planète.

— Oooh comme c'est mignon. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

Bon ok j'ai un peu trop forcé sur le « Oooh », mais qu'est-ce que j'y peu si ça me rend malade de les voir ensemble ?

— Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Enfin… pas encore.

Minute, quoi ? « Pas encore » ? J'ai raté un épisode ? Ou plusieurs ? Depuis quand Kagami dit qu'il ne sort pas ENCORE avec Kise ? Ça veut dire qu'il en a l'intention ? Dans un avenir proche ? Enfin, que ce soit un avenir proche ou lointain je ne l'accepterai pas de toute façon donc ça ne change rien !

Je ne rate pas les rougeurs qui apparaisse sur les joues de Kagami ni le regard brillant de Kise. Sérieux… On dirait qu'il vient d'avoir ses cadeaux de noël cet abruti de blond…

— Kagamicchi ! Ça veut dire que tu vas accepter de sortir avec moi ? Yataaa~ !

Et comme s'ils avaient oublié ma présence, Kise se jette sur les lèvres de Kagami. À nouveau je remarque que ce dernier ne repousse pas le blond et qu'au contraire il semble répondre au baiser. Fuck…

— Tsss moi j'me casse. Bon rencard les tourtereaux !

 **Point de vue : Kagami**

À quoi est-ce que je joue ? 'Tain… Je joue avec le feu. Une fois qu'Aomine est parti, je mets fin au baiser de Kise. Ce dernier ne semble pas comprendre, alors je prétexte que je voudrais finir mon repas avant qu'il ne soit froid. Je suis lâche, mais je n'ose pas dire à Kise que si j'ai dit tout ça c'était uniquement pour voir la réaction d'Aomine. Je sais que c'est stupide de continuer à me torturer ainsi, mais… Mais je n'arrive pas à perdre espoir. Au fond de moi j'aime me dire qu'Aomine cache peut-être juste bien son jeu et qu'il ne veut pas montrer qu'il tient à moi. Pourtant chaque nouvelle rencontre est synonyme d'un nouveau poignard planté dans mon cœur. Car encore une fois Aomine était juste détaché, comme si cela ne le touchait pas. Ce qui est sûrement le cas d'ailleurs.

Mais la pire c'est qu'il est parti quand Kise m'a embrassé et que sur son visage il y a eu tellement d'émotion qui se sont succédé. J'ai peur… Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'Aomine soit homophobe ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir de la sorte et il a plutôt plaisanté avec nous au sujet du sois disant couple que je forme avec Kise. Mais… S'il y avait plus que ça derrière ses plaisanteries ? Si c'est le cas c'est pire que tout ! Déjà être rejeté par Aomine n'est pas une chose que je souhaite vivre, mais si en plus de ça je perds tout contact avec lui à cause de mon orientation sexuel… Non, non, non ! Il va falloir que je creuse ça. Car si vraiment Aomine est de ce genre là, alors pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés je vais devoir là jouer très différemment.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello~**

 **Winnieli : Merci~ Aah oui si AHOmine pouvait bouger son joli petit cul ça arrangeait bien les affaires de ce cher Kagami ^^ Mais ça serait trop simple, non ? ^^ Aah tu veux que Kise te drague toi ? ^^ On en apprend des choses dans les reviews ^^ Je te laisse Kise si tu veux, enfin une fois que je n'en ai plus besoin dans cette fiction~ Tant que tu ne me prends pas mon petit Himuro ça me va ^^**

 **Poupoune52210 : Aaah si seulement il pouvait t'entendre ^^**

 **Yuhonorine : Merci~ Ouii ! Contente que tu trouves que cette fiction colle bien avec ces deux baka de service ^^ Aaah la question de « pourquoi Aomine n'est pas touché par le filtre » sera résolu à un moment donné ^^ Pas tout de suite, mais tu auras ta réponse ne t'en fait pas~ ^^**

 **Satokooo : Aaah oui il se fait clairement un grooos film ce cher Kagami xD Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'amour rend stupide xD Merci~**

* * *

 **Point de vue : Aomine**

Depuis que j'ai croisé Kagami et Kise ensemble il y a quelques jours, Kagami est… bizarre. Je ne le vois pas tous les jours, même si je fais tout pour le croiser au maximum, mais même moi j'ai pu le remarquer. Malheureusement je ne suis pas le seul. Kise a décidé de se mettre en quatre pour rendre son sourire à Bakagami et moi… Eh bien si j'arrive à tenir une discussion de plus d'une minute avec Kagami c'est un miracle. C'est comme s'il m'évitait. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Rhaaa ça va me rendre dingue, je n'aime pas réfléchir pendant mille ans à quelque chose ! Le plus rapide ça va être d'aller voir le principal intéressé.

Tandis que je me dirige vers l'endroit où Kagami à l'habitude de jouer au basket, je suis étonné de le voir sur un autre terrain. Et le pire : il n'est pas seul ! Midorima et lui sont clairement en train de faire un match en un contre un ! Depuis quand cet abruti fait ça avec un autre que moi ?!

 **Point de vue : Kagami**

Quand Midorima est venu vers moi pour faire un match je me suis dit qu'il avait perdu la tête. Puis j'ai réfléchis à ce que m'a dit la coach il y a quelques jours et j'ai finalement accepté. Déjà premièrement elle m'a rassuré : plus le filtre est intégré dans mon organisme, plus il y a de gens qui tombe amoureux. Vu que la dose que j'ai mangée était relativement normale, il est logique de ce dire que cinq personnes sont tombées sous « mon charme ». Ou plutôt sous le charme du filtre. Cela pourrait expliquer aussi pourquoi Aomine n'a pas été touché. Je sais que c'est un espoir en vain, surtout que selon la coach il aurait dû être touché. Elle m'a parlé d'un calcule qu'elle avait fait et qui finissait sur le fait que six personnes auraient du être touché. Mais je préfère ne pas trop penser à ça…

Mais bref, selon elle toujours si j'arrive à détourner l'attention que les garçons ont sur moi, sur quelqu'un d'autre, alors l'effet du filtre devrait prendre fin. Évidemment c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Heureusement pour moi Midorima est sûrement celui sur lequel j'ai le plus de chance de tester ma théorie car je sais de source sûre qu'il avait un faible pour Takao avant cette stupide histoire. D'où le fait que j'ai accepté le match en un contre un à une condition : le gagnant peut demander n'importe quoi au perdant. C'est un peu suicidaire au vu du niveau de Midorima, surtout qu'il a eu une lueur bizarre dans les yeux quand je lui ai dit ma condition. Mais passons, je ne compte pas perdre.

Aucun de nous deux ne lâche rien et notre égalité le prouve. Le prochain qui va marquer aura remporté ce un contre un. Il faut que je donne tout ce que j'ai et… Aomine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, et pourquoi regarde t-il le match ? Non, il faut que je me concentre, mais… Nooon ! Trop tard…

— J'ai gagné on dirait, Kagami.

Oooh c'est pas vrai, dite moi que je rêve ! Je pouvais gagner, mais il a fallu que je le voie LUI et donc que je me déconcentre… Fait chier ! Si j'avais gagné j'aurais pu obliger Midorima à embrasser Takao qui ne devrait pas tarder en plus ! Avec un peu de chance le déclic aurait eu lieu et j'avais déjà un problème de moins sur les mains. Mais non à la place j'ai été déconcentré comme un début ou comme une midinette en chaleur : au choix.

— Que vais-je bien pouvoir te demander… Oh je sais !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Pas que j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir, mais plus vite se sera fait, plus vite je serais tranquille. Note pour plus tard : plus jamais de un contre un avec un membre de la génération miracle. Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen d'inverser cette histoire de charme d'amour.

— Un baiser.

Pourquoi moi…

— Non ! Je refuse ! C'est impossible !

Sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, Takao est arrivé et c'est interposé entre Midorima et moi. Mon sauveur ! Dire qu'à une minute près je devais à nouveau être embrassé par Midorima… Pas qu'il ne soit pas attirant ou quoi que ce soit dans ce cas-là, mais tant qu'à faire je préfère éviter. Surtout qu'Aomine est toujours présent, même s'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'avancer vers nous. Je n'ai toujours pas déterminé si mal folle théorie de la dernière fois – comme quoi il pourrait être homophobe – est vrai ou fausse. Ça me parait insensé de dire ça de lui. Pourtant… Macho comme il est et accro aux grosses poitrines des filles dans ses magasins… Franchement ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Et si c'est le cas je serais franchement mal tombé : de tous les mecs autour de moi je serais tombé sur l'homophobe ? Naaan je ne peux quand même pas être aussi mal tombé. Même si ça expliquerait pourquoi le filtre n'aurait pas marché sur lui. Après tout est-ce qu'un filtre d'amour peu faire qu'un homophobe tombe amoureux d'une personne du même sexe que lui ? Hmm…

— Takao… Pousse toi s'il te plaît, nous avions un accord avec Kagami alors je veux ma récompense.

— Et moi je te dis que tu n'auras rien du tout de sa part !

— Takao…

— Non ! Tu as changé Shin-chan… Pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— …

Quand Takao se retourne je vois bien les larmes contenue dans ses yeux et qu'il tente de réprimer. Mince, mon but c'était que ça s'arrange entre eux pas qu'ils se séparent avant même d'être ensemble. Alors que Takao quitte le terrain, les épaules basent et le dos voûté, Midorima se rapproche de moi, sûrement pour avoir sa récompense. Je stoppe sont avancé d'une main et quand son regard interrogateur trouve le mien je m'explique.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser repartir comme ça Midorima ! Il a fait tout ce chemin rien que pour toi car tu es important pour lui et toi… tu l'envoie chier ?! Je ne te savais pas aussi cruel.

— Tout ce qui m'importe c'est le baiser que tu m'as promis Kagami.

— Va le voir et ensuite on en rediscutera.

— Quoi ?

— Va retrouver Takao, aie une bonne discussion avec lui et mettait les choses au clair entre vous. Ensuite si tu veux toujours ta récompense, je te la donnerai.

— Très bien.

Oooh pitié faite que Riko est vu juste et que cela va marcher ! Si elle s'est trompé je vais me retrouver avec un Midorima exigeant sur les bras. Par contre si elle a raison, alors je suis en partie à l'origine d'un nouveau couple. Je préfère clairement la deuxième option, sans hésiter.

— Alors Bakagami, tu perds contre Midorima maintenant ?

Aaah j'avais oublié Aomine et le fait qu'il avait assisté à ma défaite contre le vert. Fait chier…

 **Point de vue : Aomine**

— Aaah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ahomine ?

— Je passais dans le coin et je vous ai vu jouer. C'était quoi l'histoire avec Takao au fait ?

Un mensonge de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal. Après tout il n'a pas besoin de savoir que je le cherchais lui spécifiquement.

— Tu t'intéresses aux autres maintenant ?

Outch… Ça, ça fait mal. J'ai donc l'air d'un si gros salaud ? Ouais, non, je vais éviter de poser la question à haute voix car je pense déjà connaître la réponse.

— Je suis juste un peu curieux.

Curieux de savoir si Midorima voulait vraiment t'embrasser. Curieux de savoir si tu vas vraiment lui donner sa récompense plus tard. Et curieux de savoir pourquoi œil de faucon était sur le point de chialer quand il est parti. Franchement il se passe des choses vachement bizarres en ce moment. Normalement Takao a toujours un sourire stupide collé au visage.

— C'est une longue histoire et cela ne te concerne pas vraiment, alors…

J'ai bien envie de répondre que tout ce qui le touche de près ou de loin me concerne, mais je me retiens. Principalement à cause de la lueur que je vois dans ses yeux. Il a l'air… triste ? Pour quelle raison ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour ça. Et dans ce qu'il a dit, je ne vois pas non plus ce qui a pu plomber son moral.

— Au fait Aomine, euh…

— Hmm ?

— L'autre jour quand j'étais avec Kise, et bien… En fait je me demandais quelque chose…

Rhaaa qu'il arrête de me rappeler ce rendez-vous qu'ils ont eu ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Moins j'en sais et plus je peux me dire que j'ai encore mes chances !

— Est-ce que ça te poserais… un problème ? Je veux dire si Kise et moi sortions… ensemble ?

Oui ! Clairement oui ça me gênerait ! Définitivement !

— Non.

Ok d'un côté il semble rassuré – il est hors de question qu'il sorte avec ce blond ! – et d'un autre on dirait qu'il va tomber malade. Bordel, il se passe quoi encore.

— Je… Ok. Tant mieux… Comme tu avais l'air un peu en colère, je… Je m'étais dit que peut-être tu n'aimais pas les couples de deux mecs… Enfin, voilà…

— Bakagami ! Je suis pas un putain d'homophobe !

Et vu le nombre de rêve où je m'empale fortement en toi mon cher Kagami, heureusement ! Sinon je serais déjà devenu dingue. Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir je vais quand même finir par devenir dingue si cela n'arrive pas un jour. Surtout si j'apprends que ce putain de Kise a le droit à cette place qui ne peut revenir qu'à moi !

— Je suis rassuré alors. Vraiment !

Oooh merde ce sourire ! Merde, merde, merde je n'y étais pas préparé ! Fuck il est beau. Ça me donne envie de l'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas. Ça gâcherait tout. Et si vraiment il a des projets avec Kise je ne peux pas faire ça d'un coup. Pas que je me souci de son couple possible avec le blond, mais juste car ça ruinerait toutes mes chances d'être avec lui. Déjà que ce n'est pas gagné d'avance…

— Oh désolé, je ferais mieux de voir si ce n'est pas un message important.

Étant juste à côté de lui, j'arrive aisément à lire le message qu'il vient de recevoir. Ça vient de Midorima.

 ** _« Merci Kagami de m'avoir dit d'aller parler à Takao, je t'en dois une. On a qu'à dire qu'on oublie cette idée stupide de récompense. Cependant il va falloir que l'on parle au plus vite. »_**

Putain, c'est quoi encore ce message de Midorima qu'il reçoit ? Enfin je suis content que cette tête verte oublie le baiser que Kagami et lui devait échanger. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'ils doivent ce revoir !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello~**

 **Je m'excuse vraiment pour ma loooooongue absence… Mais l'inspiration pour cette histoire n'était pas très présente. Mais me revoici~**

 **Satokooo : Oooh oui, tu as bien résumé la situation xD**

 **Virtual Hug : Merci~ (Oooh, mais il fallait xD Il le méritait XD) Aaah pour les autres couples ça va venir petit à petit ^^ Là dans ce chapitre vous en avez déjà un en partit on va dire et les autres suivrons ^^ Merci encore~ Et j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant que le début~**

* * *

 **Point de vue : Kagami**

Savoir qu'Aomine n'est pas homophobe m'a remonté le moral, mais il y a quand même deux choses qui ne me plaisent pas. Déjà le fait qu'il n'est pas été contaminé par le filtre d'amour comparé aux autres. Et ensuite… Le fait qu'il accepterait le fait que je sorte avec Kise. Si ce genre de chose ne le dérange pas, ça veut dire qu'il ne veut pas de moi.

Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le plus urgent dans ma vie. Avec Midorima nous avons eu une longue discussion et quand je vois à quel point il a été « facile » de le faire redevenir lui-même j'ai décidé de faire pareil pour les autres. Et miracle : le vert accepte de m'aider. C'est sa façon à lui de me remercier pour son couple avec Takao, mais aussi pour que j'oublie – et que je ne reparle JAMAIS – du baiser que nous avons échangé. L'accord me va à cent pour cent cela va sans dire.

— Alors Kagami, tu as trouvé comment te débarrassé des autres pots de colle ?

— Shin-chan, je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu faisais partit des fameux « pots de colle ».

— Tait toi, Takao.

— Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure de vous revoir ainsi tout les deux, ou si je dois m'inquiété pour votre couple.

— Occupe toi de t'es propres problèmes.

— Ok… Mais sinon, non je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire pour les autres, sauf en ce qui concerne Murasakibara.

— Oooh ? Et qu'as-tu trouvé pour changer son addiction ?

— Mon ami d'enfance, Tatsuya, est assez proche de lui et m'a proposé son aide. Je pense que, comme vous, il y avait plus entre eux avant cette histoire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Le fait que Tatsuya ait vraiment mal pris le fait que Murasakibara veuille m'offrir à manger. Et aussi le fait que ce jour là il m'a dit qu'il revenait au japon. Alors que normalement il devait passer ses vacances en Amérique.

Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'aie une discussion avec lui, car je n'apprécie pas qu'il m'ait gardé dans l'ignorance. Moi je lui ai bien dit pour Aomine après tout… Mais bon, c'est encore un problème qui devra attendre un autre moment.

— Kagamicchi~ !

Oh non…

— Voilà le problème numéro un…

Midorima n'a pas tort : Kise est sûrement celui qui va me poser le plus de problème. Enfin, après Akashi car je ne connais rien de la vie de ce dernier. Pour Kuroko, lui, j'ai une petite idée sur la question, mais n'étant sur de rien je garde ça pour moi pour le moment.

— Kise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je te cherchais. Tien c'est pour toi ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu te trouver et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt _darling_ ~ !

Autre chose qui découle de cette stupide histoire de filtre d'amour : Kise sait que j'affectionne la langue anglaise vu le pays d'où je viens, du coup il me donne tous les surnoms qu'il trouve. Je ne sais pas le pire : le fait qu'il en trouve un nouveau à chaque fois ou le fait que je n'y face même plus attention et donc que je ne le reprenne plus ? Cette histoire va finir par me tuer…

Une fois remis de mes émotions, je regarde ce que le blond m'a mis dans les mains. Il s'agit d'une invitation pour un grand parc d'attractions qui a ouvert il y a quelques jours. Avec ça il y a un mot :

 ** _« J'ai tellement hâte d'y aller avec toi Kagamicchi~ En plus c'est juste à côté de chez toi, alors j'espère que tu me laisseras dormir chez toi, pour qu'on puisse passer encore plus de temps ensemble~ Je t'embrasse My Chocolate Bunny~ »_**

— On dirait que tu as une bonne soirée de prévue Kagami.

— Impossible que cela arrive ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour ne plus avoir Kise dans les pates d'ici là !

— Ouais enfin… C'est demain, Kagami.

— Quoii ?!

— Bah oui, les billets sont datés à la date de demain, donc…

Je suis sûr que si je regarde dans un dictionnaire la définition du mot maudit je tomberai sur mon nom… Franchement ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant la poisse que moi, si ? Bon eh bien j'ai vingt quatre heures pour caser Kise avec… Avec qui d'ailleurs ? Il passe tellement de temps entouré de fille et de mec que je n'ai aucune idée de qui il pourrait vraiment aimer. En espérant même qu'il y ait quelqu'un, car si ce n'est pas le cas je suis de retour à la case départ.

L'après-midi touche à sa fin et tandis que Midorima et Takao reparte ensemble, moi je me dirige vers le terrain de basket le plus proche. J'ai besoin de jouer le plus possible pour me vider la tête. Je ne dirai pas non à un contre un avec Aomine, mais en même temps je n'ai pas trop envie de le voir en ce moment. La situation est tellement étrange que ce n'est pas conseiller. Mais bien sûr Madame la Malchance continue de me suivre à la trace, je tombe donc sur lui en train de ridiculiser une équipe à lui tout seul.

— Ça ne se fait pas de s'amuser tout seul Ahomine !

 **Point de vue : Aomine**

Je reconnaîtrai cette voix entre mille : Kagami. Il est seul, c'est plutôt rare c'est dernier temps. Il a toujours l'un des autres imbécile collait aux basques normalement. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

— Pourquoi tu veux jouer avec moi Bakagami ?

Même si dans mon fort intérieur je pense à des jeux beaucoup plus passionnant, Kagami me rejoins sur le terrain et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Et aussi de jeter un regard en biais aux cinq abrutis contre qui je jouais.

— Je vous mettais déjà la raclais du siècle, mais là vous n'avez même plus l'espoir de toucher la balle.

— Arrête de te la raconter toi ! Et ton pote en impose peut-être comme ça, mais j'suis sûr qu'il vaut pas un clou.

Il y a des choses à ne pas dire si on ne veut pas m'énerver. Et parler de cette manière-là de Kagami en fait partit.

— Ça c'est le genre de défi que je ne peux pas ignorer. Aomine, on se les fait ?

— Ça va être vite réglé.

La balle a à peine le temps d'apparaître devant leurs yeux qu'elle est déjà dans leur panier. Avec Kagami nous enchaînons les paniers sans nous arrêter une seule seconde. Au bout d'un long moment les autres commencent à ne plus vraiment être à fond dans le match. Ils ont donc comprit qu'ils ne valaient rien par rapport à nous : braves petits.

— Putain… Vous êtes pas humain… C'pas possible autrement… Venez on s'casse !

Repus de cette victoire je les regarde partir avec un sourire satisfait. De son côté Kagami à vidé une bouteille d'eau entière et m'en tend une. Je la prends avec plaisir et elle rejoint très vite sa jumelle dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Assis sur un banc Kagami reprend doucement sa respiration et pendant que j'avance vers lui j'en profite un peu pour le mater. Ça fait vachement du bien de jouer contre lui, mais quand on joue dans la même équipe ça fait tout autant de bien. C'est jouissif de voir à quel point on arrive à bien se coordonner et ce sans même se parler.

Je m'assois à côté de lui, mais il ne semble même pas le remarquer. Il a le visage tourné vers le ciel et ses yeux sont fermés. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais il a l'air totalement perdu dans ses pensées. J'en profite pour récupérer un peu de mon côté aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail m'interpelle. Un bout de papier qui dépasse de la poche du rouge. On dirait une place pour une entré quelconque et une note. Curieux par nature, je prends les deux. Kagami ne réagit toujours pas, alors je lis rapidement le mot.

 ** _« J'ai tellement hâte d'y aller avec toi Kagamicchi~ En plus c'est juste à côté de chez toi, alors j'espère que tu me laisseras dormir chez toi, pour qu'on puisse passer encore plus de temps ensemble~ Je t'embrasse My Chocolate Bunny~ »_**

Il n'y a aucun suspens quant à l'identité de la personne qui a écrit ce mot. Kise… Et c'est quoi encore cette histoire d'aller dans un parc avec Kagami et ensuite de… de… de… dormir chez lui ?! Voir plus, car je doute que Kise va se contenter de _dormir_ avec MON Kagami ! Et puis ce _« My chocolate bunny »_ ça vient d'où ?

Trop perdu dans la contemplation de ce mot – et dans les centaines de mort que j'imagine pour le blond – je ne remarque pas que Kagami a repris ses esprits. Ni qu'il me regarde d'une façon paniqué quand il voit le mot que je suis en train de lire. Je ne remarque que tout ça, quand il me reprend violemment le mot des mains.

— Ne fouille pas dans mes affaires Ahomine !

— Calme-toi Bakagami. Alors comme ça tu as un rencard avec Kise ? Et ça va se finir chez toi ? C'est du sérieux entre vous on dirait.

— Euh… C'est compliqué en fait, et…

Il est plutôt mignon quand il est gêné, mais il le serait encore plus si toute cette discussion ne tournait pas autour d'un blond parasite ! Franchement : il ne nie même pas mes propos ? C'est donc vraiment sérieux entre eux deux ? Jusqu'où sont-ils allés ? Et… Non, non. Il faut que j'arrête d'imaginer des choses. Peut-être qu'il est gêné parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler de sa relation avec le blond et pas parce qu'ils… Enfin, non cette idée ne me rassure pas non plus. Merde !

— C'est juste un truc que Kise m'a donné toute à l'heure. Et, euh…

— Pas besoin de t'expliquer avec moi Bakagami. Si t'es en couple avec lui tu as raison d'en profiter, à ta place je ferais clairement pareil.

Enfin plutôt : à la place du blond. Non parce qu'il est hors de question que je couche un jour avec Kise. Jamais ! Mais honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de pousser ses deux là ensemble ? Enfin, s'ils sont déjà en couple ce que je peux dire ne va rien changer. Fait chier…

— …

— Enfin si tu veux quand même mon avis, tu n'es pas tombé sur le meilleur copain, enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Eh bien, que tu aurais pu trouver largement mieux.

— Comme qui ?

— J'sais pas moi. Plein de gens je suppose.

Moi. Par exemple. Mais alors vraiment par le plus grand des hasards. Mais bon, je ne peux aisément pas lui dire ça.

— Je ne sais pas trop… Je veux dire, c'est toujours simple de se dire que l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs, mais…

Putain, la prochaine étape c'est quoi « j'aime Kise de tout mon cœur, je veux passer ma vie avec lui alors je vais lui demander de m'épouser » ?! Non parce que là si c'est pas une déclaration pour dire qu'il ne peut pas trouver mieux que cet abruti de première, je ne sais pas ce que sais !

— Bah écoute reste avec un type dans son genre, c'est pas mon problème.

En fait si, mais passons ce détail.

 **Point de vue : Kagami**

Es-ce qu'il est possible qu'Aomine soit… jaloux ? Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si je prends mes rêves pour une réalité, mais si c'est – par le plus grand des miracles – c'est la vérité alors c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Limite j'en oublierai presque mes soucis lié au filtre d'amour.

— Aomine est-ce que…

— Quoi ?!

— Tu es jaloux ?

Bon, c'est tenter le diable de poser cette question. Mais parfois il faut bien prendre des risques.

— Moi ? Jaloux ? De quoi ? De cet abruti de Kise ? De toi ? Ou de votre couple ? N'importe quoi. Arrête de rêver Bakagami !

Bon… Au moins j'aurais tenté ma chance. Mais je garde en tête qu'Aomine a été jaloux, car je suis sûr que c'était le cas.

— Je te laisse rêver tout seul Bakagami, j'ai à faire ailleurs. Tchao !

Il semble de mauvaise humeur. J'espère de tout cœur que c'est bien à cause de sa jalousie car alors j'ai peut-être une chance avec lui. À moins que… Non, ça me parait improbable qu'Aomine puisse être attiré par Kise. Surtout que ce dernier lui a courut après, sans s'en cacher, pendant un moment alors ça aurait été con pour lui. Pour une fois depuis l'incident du charme d'amour j'ai un mince espoir, je compte bien continuer à fouiller un peu. Mais avant ça : il faut que je trouve quoi faire pour Kise.


End file.
